


All I Want | Vampire!Shawn

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Breakup, Heartbreak, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: In which Shawn has to break your heart in order to keep you safe.





	All I Want | Vampire!Shawn

The gang surrounded the island in the center of the Mendes Boarding House kitchen. Geoff was pacing back and forth, arms folded across his chest while he tapped his lips with furrowed brows and squinted eyes.

Teddy and Julie sat beside one another on the stools, their heads bowing slightly and exhaustion slowly crept upon them. Y/N watched as Matt fiddled with his guns, loading them to the max with wooden bullets and she frowned, knowing he’d have to use them on Shawn.  

It’d been weeks since he’d flipped the switch, his humanity fleeing his system and leaving him as an emotionless monster. That’s what they all said, everyone but Y/N. The others thought he was too far gone, but she was certain there was still a shred of humanity somewhere deep within in. She just had to dig deep enough.  

As Y/N found herself swallowed by her thoughts, a loud ruckus caught the gang’s attention and all eyes flew to the saddened girl. Her eyes were hopeful and wide, and before she even thought about it, she sprinted up and into the living room where she found the two men standing with wicked smiled. Y/N’s breath caught in her throat, the rest of the gang stumbling in just in time to see who was there.  

Both Shawn and Brian stood with wicked grins, fresh blood staining their mouths and shirts, their fangs bearing in a warning signal not to come any closer. Y/N swallowed thickly. She’d seen Shawn like this before, whenever he defended himself, or her. But the fact of knowing he didn’t have his humanity, rattled her to her core and she did not like how unpredictable he could be in this precise moment.  

“Y/N, love. It’s rude to stare.” The redhead broke the silence in a teasing tone, the girl’s heart dropping as a devilish smirk tugged on Shawn’s lips. Brian had been trouble since he was conceived. Born both vampire and werewolf, making him the only one of his kind. A hybrid.

Y/N knew of the past he shared with Shawn. She knew the dangers of them roaming the streets without a shed of humanity. She knew how Shawn killed when Brian influenced him, and she knew just how much Brian loved having that control over him.

She shook her head, looking away. “What the hell do you want, asshole?” Julie spat through gritted teeth, her eyes shooting daggers into Brian and he feigned hurt.

“You wound me, sweetheart,” he teased, a hand pressing onto his unbeating heart and Shawn snickered in response. “Just give us Shawn back, that’s all we want,” Teddy chimed in with a saddened expression while Y/N continued to stare at the cold ground beneath them.

Brian snorted, Shawn’s eyebrows raising at the brunettes demand. “I’m not a toy, Teddy,” Shawn deadpanned, although a taunting tone to his voice was there. Y/N felt her heart stammer in her chest, and clearly everyone had heard it do so.  

“Nervous, Y/N?” Brian questioned, taking a step closer to the girl when she finally lifted her gaze from the ground. She stared at the hybrid as he slowly stepped closer to her, the gang visibly tensing behind her. She couldn’t hide the pain or fear in her eyes, nor could she hide the shakiness in her legs when she made brief eye contact with Shawn.  

“Tell me, hun. How does it feel to know you’ll never get your beloved Shawn back?” Her heart crumbled with every word Brian spoke, but she tried not to show it. “He won’t go with you. There’s still some humanity in him, I know it,” she hoped with enthusiasm, a small slither of happiness coursing through her at the thought of Shawn coming back to them, back to her.  

Brian choked out a laugh, taking a few steps back and patting his hand on Shawn’s back while using his other to point at the hopeful girl. “And what makes you think that he’ll want to come back to you, darling?” There was venom in his voice, as if he was beginning to doubt that Shawn would go with him.

“Because, he’s all I want. I love him. And he loves me,” her voice was soft, almost inaudible and it wasn’t until Shawn burst into a fit of laughter, that Brian’s doubts had diminished. Shawn shrugged Brian’s hand off him, narrowing his eyes at Y/N before slowly stalking toward her, smirking at the sound of her heart thumping against her chest.

He stood before her, their faces just inches apart and both Geoff and Brian watched with squinted eyes. “Is that what you think?” he questioned, confusion plastering his features. “You think that I love you?” her heart began crumbling again, all hope slipping away and she shook her head.  

“I know you do, Shawn,” he stared at her for a moment, her breath caught in her throat. To her, it felt as though it was the first time they ever saw each other all over again… like they were the only ones in this big wide world.

"You’re wrong.” Those two words were all it took for every ounce of hope to be torn from Y/N’s heart. She frowned, her lips parting to speak again but Shawn cut her off.  

“I don’t love you. I never loved you. I took pity, on you. But loved you? Never. I couldn’t care less about you, Y/N. You’re nothing to me,” she froze, her biggest fear playing out right in front of her eyes. She stared up at him, tears streaming silently down her face and her bottom lip quivered.

Her whole body felt like it was being crushed, her bones and muscles aching and weakening with every passing second she stared into his cold eyes. Everything around her shattered, a darkness seeping in and swallowing her whole.

"I don’t want you,” with his last words, both Shawn and Brian had sped out of the Mendes Boarding House, leaving a gust of air and a broken heart in their wake.

A strangled choke tore through Y/N’s throat, her fingers clawing at her chest and she collapsed onto her knees, jagged sobs bouncing off the walls and she lost all control. Julie dropped down beside her, pulling Y/N into her arms and rocking them both back and forth, her choked cries muffled by Julie’s arms as she soothed her best friend.

Geoff watched her, shaking and convulsing in herself and a pang of guilt tore through him. He saw the look in Shawn’s eyes, the way he closed in on her in attempts to give her hope before he shattered her completely. Geoff saw the pang of pain shoot through him when he told her he didn’t love her.  

He knew what Shawn was doing, and he had to keep his mouth shut in order for it to work, even if it meant watching Y/N endure the most painful months of her life.  

On the opposite side of town, Brian and Shawn clambered into the car, the hybrid driving them to their next destination while Shawn watched the world buzz past the window.

His mind replayed his own words, the look of sheer pain and heartbreak in her eyes when he told her. He closed his eyes, taking a short breath before he cast his mind back to just a few weeks ago, the smile on Y/N’s face at the littlest things, her sweet laugh drumming through his head and he found his heart shattering.  

He knew she’d never forgive him, even if he did it to protect her. He had to make it believable. He had to break her heart to make Brian believe he turned it off. All Shawn wanted was to keep her safe, and if she knew what he was doing, she’d never let him go through with it. This was the only way, even if it meant she’d never be his again.


End file.
